Balmung's Day Off
by Inuryu
Summary: Balmung gets a day off from being an admin, but everything goes wrong. Based after .hackLegend of the Twighlight.
1. Horrible Start

**Balmung's Day Off**

Disclaimer: I do not own .hack/ Legend of the Twighlight or any other .hack/ anime, manga, video game, or card game. Sheesh I don't own anything.

Balmung of the azure sky, a system administrator for the CC Corp. usually works day and night making "interesting" events for the users, but not today. "You're kidding me." The wavemaster/operator exclaimed.

"Not at all, I actually got a day off from all the hassles of being an admin."

"But Balmung-san there's so much work to be done today; you can't just leave everything to me."

"None the less I am. See you tomorrow, Reki."

"Wait Balmung-san…" Balmung, however, gated out before he could finish the sentence. "Just great," Reki said in disgust.

It's a sunny day in Mac Anu when Balmung walk away from the Chaos Gate. "Ah… A chance to be a normal player for a while. Hmmm… I wonder what events are going on today, of course they will not be as good as mine." He walks casually to the main square. Everything is fine till he is spotted by a female heavy blade and a female werewolf. "Oh my gosh its lord Balmung, look Romana it's actually lord Balmung," the heavy blade yelled as her friend caught on. "Hai, lets give chase." Balmung pulled his thoughts together quickly, "crazy fangirls run." He immediately turns around and starts running as the two girls chase after.

"See ya Mireille, we'll handle this event and bring back any rare items we find." Shugo said as he and Rena left the hideout. "Just make sure you don't ruin the event with the bracelet."

"Okay."

Just as they walk out of the alley Balmung runs by and Shugo gets trampled by the two girls. "Hey wasn't that Balmung-sama who just ran by?" Rena asked.

"Yeah, but who were those girls chasing after him?" Shugo answered.

"Dunno," Mireille said appearing beside him all of a sudden.

"YAH, when did you come out!"

"Just now, and you should watch out they're coming back, you don't want to be trampled again."

"Hey, shouldn't we stop them; they may trample over more characters if we don't."

"True," Mireille said as Shugo got out of the road. Mireille suddenly stepped out into the road and yelled, "Hey Balmung this way," as she pointed into the alley. "Rena, Shugo open the door," which they did in a timely manner and closed it once he got in. The two girls stopped right in front of Mireille. "Now where did lord Balmung go?" the heavy blade questioned.

"Umm… he teleported out," Mireille answered.

"Yeah, he teleported." Shugo confirmed.

"Ah, pooie. Let's go Romana nothing more to see here." After that the two walked back to the Chaos Gate. "Phew… lets go in and find out what happened." At that they all entered the hideout.

P.S. Romana was used with Permission of Romana Raptor


	2. Getting Worse

Disclaimer: I do not own .hackor any other anime and/or manga that appears in this fic.   
"Sheesh Balmung what happened back there?" 

"I have no clue Mireille; I was just walking around when those crazy girls started chasing me."

"Who cares now, they're gone. You don't have to worry about them anymore." Shugo said.

"Oh well, anyways we're off to today's event, see ya." Rena concluded.

"Do you mind if I come with you?"

"Sure, but are you allowed to participate in your own events?"

"Depends, but this isn't one of my events anyways."

"I'm surprised Reki hasn't come looking for you, he always seems to be after you to get some paper work done." Mireille exclaimed.

"Well he can't today since I have a day off."

"Okay then lets get going. You coming Mireille?"

"Of course Rena, now that I know it isn't one of Balmung's weird events."

"Do you have to always insult my events?" Balmung said with annoyance. At that they left the hideout and headed for the chaos gate, making sure not to run into the girls again. "Today's event is supposed to be a dungeon adventure quest." Rena informed once they reached the gate.

"This should be fun. Hmmm… maybe I should flash mail Ouka, she'd like this." Mireille exclaimed.

"I don't think she's on, but go ahead, we'll go get some items before we start."

"Okay, I'll flash mail you if I get ahold of her." Mireille said as they walked to the shops.

"Alright, Shugo you handle buying the tarots and charms, I'll buy the healing potions, and Balmung how about you handle everything else." Rena ordered.

"Okay, that ought to be easy." Shugo said as he headed to the shops that sold what he was assigned.

"Alright, we'll meet back here in fifteen minutes." Rena reminded. Balmung then turned to the shops that sold weapons and armor. "_I guess this is what she meant by everything else._" He though to himself. As he looked through the inventories he noticed why she had assigned him this. "_Everything is so expensive! I wonder how much I have left from my last day off. _" When he looked at his GP he noticed that… "_I'm flat broke! I guess because I haven't had time to get any more GP since my last day off it makes sense._" Sighing he turned away and walked back to the meeting spot and waited for everyone else.

Inuryu: Yay! second chappy! Please reveiw it'd make me very happy to see even one review.


	3. Finnally the event

Inuryu: Hi there time for another round of this fanfic. 

Romana: oh god...

Inuryu: what?

Romana: ...

Inuryu: WHAT?

Romana: points up

Inuryu: looks up

Romana: do you know what that is?

Inuryu: no…

Romana: well, neither do I. I was hoping you could tell me

Romana:

Romana: CUT! REDO REDO REEDOO! runs in hiding

Inuryu: uhh…

Romana: comes in wearing Kenshin's kimono giggles insanely

Inuryu: uhhh... are you trying to be Kamatari?

Romana: you'll never guess how I got this...

Inuryu: don't wanna know

Romana: giggles insanely

Inuryu: Darn this is getting longer then the fic.

Romana: so? Your reviewer said it needed to be longer

Romana: ...

Romana: puts on a red wig like Kenshin's hair and a cheep ninja sword giggles insanely

Inuryu: oh well might as well join the party puts on Inuyasha costume.

Romana: pina colada? BRING ME TWO PINA COLADAS GOTTA HA-URK! has a sock in her mouth

Inuryu: let's get to the disclaimer

Romana: ummmfff

Disclaimer: Romana: mmpff mummfr mrrrmmf swallows sorry, inuryu and I, Romana, do not own Inuyasha, Kenshin, .hack, she doesn't own Romana, and I don't own Antarctica...sniffle...speaking of, did you know Antarctica has the lowest amount of skinny dipping? Ehehehehehehe

Inuryu: smacks Romana upside the head none o' that and you forgot to mention that we don't own Tim McGraw's "Two Pina Coladas"

Romana: OW! turns and growls menacingly

Inuryu: Let's start this already!

**Chapter 3**

"Why did you get nothing! You could at least have gotten duplicates of what we were getting!" Rena ranted as they walked back to the Chaos gate.

"I told you I didn't have enough GP for anything."

"Rrrg… The only reason I sent you after those things was I expected you had funds from CC corp."

"Let's just forget about it there's nothing we can do now. So let's just go enjoy the event." Shugo interjected, "by the way have you heard back from Mireille?"

"No, but I just thought we might as well go back anyways." Rena answered.

"Oh, well. Hey there she is now." Shugo said just before running up to her, "Did you hear from Ouka yet?"

"Yeah, but she said she can't come." Mireille said turning.

"Awww…"

"In that case we'll go right away. Instead of waiting, which would have been dangerous if those two characters came back." Balmung mentioned.

"True… Well let's go!" Shugo exclaimed. With that they teleported to the area.

(--)

"Hmm… where's this event supposed to be?" Balmung said looking out over the completely barren landscape.

"According to the event info the dungeon we should enter should be within sight." Rena explained.

"But there's nothing but rocks. " Shugo complained.

"Wait unless I'm mistaken that rock has an opening in it." Mireille exclaimed while pointing to a rock in the distance.

"Huh? Oh, Yeah!" Shugo finally said after looking for a while. "That must be it! Last one there is uhh….. yeah." He said while running off.

(--)

After running for a good length of time they got to the dungeon which wasn't exactly what they were thinking it was.

"It's a labyrinth!" Mireille exclaimed after a few moments of stunned silence, "It's a huge labyrinth!"

"Did the info say anything about this!" Shugo said to Rena.

"Well it did mention something about a maze, but I didn't think it would be anything this extreme."

"We better go in soon this may take a while so we should start as soon as possible." Balmung stated.

"Yeah…" Rena said as they stepped inside. But as soon as they were in they were met by the doors slamming behind them and a burst of orange flame in front.

Inuryu: Well that sums up this episode. See ya next time and remember to review!


End file.
